De Tom a Voldemort
by GaTiTa97
Summary: Tom Riddle es el niño más raro del orfanato en el que vive. No tiene amigos, ni familia, ni conoce su pasado. Pero un día le visita el profesor de una escuela de magia. Cómo Tom se convirtió en Voldemort.ABANDONADO
1. Prólogo

**Hola!!** Este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que os guste... no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo espero reviews...

A leer!

**

* * *

**

**Tom Sorvolo Ryddle**

**Prólogo**

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no era un niño normal, no había conocido a sus padres. De su padre solo sabia que se llamaba Tom Ryddle, de su madre sabía que un día lluvioso llego al orfanato con la preocupación de que tenía que dar a luz y las dueñas del orfanato la ayudaron, pero malamente su madre murió diciendo:

-Tom por su padre…Sorvolo por su abuelo…y Ryddle por el apellido.

Y así Tom Sorvolo Ryddle se quedo huérfano.

Pasados los años Tom se iba haciendo mayor y desde que tenia memoria las serpientes le hablaban, si las personas mayores lo provocaban el les hacia daño con solo pensarlo. Tom era distinto, el era muy distinto, todo el que le veía o le conocía pensaba que era un loco, y eso le fastidiaba, podían pensar que era la persona mas rara del mundo pero no podían pensar que estaba loco. Siempre era lo mismo, el era demasiado raro para ser normal. Y el no sabia por que, por que de aspecto era igual que los demás o parecido, piel clara y un pelo castaño oscuro, con ropa normal pero sus acciones le denegaban la palabra o sensación de ser "normal".

Todos los días eran iguales para el, hasta que un día un extraño visitante llego al orfanato diciendo ser profesor: Profesor Dumbledore.


	2. como Tom descubre que es mago

Este es el primer capítulo... **Spoilers, **y todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling, la escritora de Harry Potter...

* * *

**Como Tom descubre que es un mago**

Aquel día tenia visita, Tom Ryddle el niño mas raro que haya pisado la tierra tenia visita de alguien que no conocía de nada que, según él mismo, era un profesor. Pero Tom no se dejaba engañar, aquel "profesor" venia del psiquiátrico para llevárselo al manicomio por ser considerado loco agresor de personas. Si, aquel profesor era un psiquiatra y el un supuesto loco al que se iban a llevar para meterle en una habitación cerrada con una camisa de fuerza. Pero el no tenia miedo, le daba todo igual puesto que nadie le quería, a el le daba todo igual.

En el cuarto entro la señora Cole, que llevaba ablando con el profesor un buen rato, seguida de aquel profesor:

-¿Tom?, tienes visita.-el ya sabia que tenia visita se les oía desde su cuarto-Te presento al Profesor Dumberton… Perdón Dumderbore. Ha venido a decirte… Bueno, será mejor que te lo explique el.

La señora Cole salio y cerro la puerta. Al entrar aquella persona se fijo en la habitación; pequeña y con escaso mobiliario: un viejo armario, un canasto de hierro y poco cosa más. Tom estaba sentado sobre las mantas grises, con las piernas estiradas y un libro entre las manos. Al mismo tiempo Tom se fijo en los atuendos del visitante. Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿Cómo estas Tom?- le pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

Tom vacilo un momento y se la estrecho.

-Soy el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Profesor? Repitió Tom con desconfianza-¿No será un medico? ¿A que ha venido? ¿Lo ha llamado ella para que me examine?

- No, por supuesto que no- repuso el visitante.

- No le creo. Ella quiere que me examinen ¿No es eso? ¡Diga la verdad!-exclamo con voz potente.

Tom le estaba dando una orden. El profesor se dio cuenta de que no era la 1º vez que daba una. Fulmino con la mirada a Dumbledore que seguía inmune a todo lo que le decía.

-¿Quien es usted?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy profesor y trabajo en un colegio llamado Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerte una plaza en tu nuevo colegio, si es que quieres ir.

Tom se arto, salto de la cama y se aparto cuanto pudo de Dumbeldore.

-¡A mi no me engaña!-exclamo furioso-Usted viene del manicomio, ¿no es así?"Profesor", ya, claro. Pues no voy a ir al manicomio, ¿se entera? A la que deberían encerar es a esa vieja arpía. ¡Nunca les e echo nada ni a la pequeña Amy Benson ni a Dennis Bishop! ¡Puede preguntárselo, ellos se lo confirmaran!

-No vengo del manicomio -repuso tranquilo el "Profesor"-Soy maestro y te hablare de Hogwarts. Y si al final no te gusta nadie te obliga a ir.

-Que lo intenten-bravuconeo él.

-Hogwarts-prosiguió haciendo caso omiso de la bravata-es un colegio para gente con habilidades especiales.

-¡Yo no estoy loco!

-Ya se que no lo estas. Hogwarts no es un colegio para locos. Es un colegio de magia.

Hubo otro un silencio. Tom Ryddle se había quedado de piedra, con un gesto de inexpresividad, llevando su mirada de un ojo a otro de Dumbeldore buscando un, aunque fuera pequeño, signo de mentira

-¿De magia?-susurró.

-Exacto.

-¿Es… magia lo que yo se hacer?

-¿Qué sabes hacer?

-Muchas cosas-sintió un rubor de emoción que le ascendía desde el cuello asta las mejillas-Puedo hacer que los objetos se muevan sin tocarlos; puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo les pido sin adiestrarlos; puedo hacer que les pasen cosas desagradables a los que me molestan; puedo hacerles daño si quiero…-decía, mientras le temblaban las piernas. Avanzó, se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirándose las manos con la cabeza gacha -Sabia que soy diferente-susurró como hablando con sus dedos temblorosos-. Sabía que soy especial. Siempre supe que pasaba algo.

-Pues tenias razón-dijo Dumeldore, que ahora, en vez de sonreír, lo observaba con atención-. Eres un mago.

Tom levantó la cabeza, era feliz. Pero su expresión parecía la de la maldad.

-¿Usted también es mago?

-Así es.

-Demuéstremelo-exigió

Dumbeldore arqueo las cejas

-Si aceptas tu plaza en Hogwarts, como creo que…

-¡Claro que la acepto!

-En ese caso, cuando te dirijas a mi me llamaras "profesor" o "señor".

-Perdone Profesor, ¿podría demostrarme…?-dijo tan educadamente que era casi irreconocible.

Dumbledore sacó una varita de su chaqueta, apuntó al destartalado armario que había en un rincón y la sacudió apenas.

El armario estallo en llamas.

Tom se sobresalto y se puso a gritar de rabia y espanto: sus objetos personales estaban dentro. Pero en cuanto el chico se volvió hacia Dumbledore, las llamas se extinguieron y el armario quedo completamente intacto. Tom miro varias veces el armario y a Dumbledore; entonces señalo la varita.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas?

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Mira yo diría que algo intenta salir de tu armario.-de fondo se oía un débil golpeteo proveniente del mueble.-.Ábrelo-le ordeno Dumbledore. El chico vacilo, pero cruzo la habitación y abrió el armario de par en par. En el estante superior, encima de una barra de la que colgaban algunas prendas raídas, había una pequeña caja de madera que se agitaba y vibraba como si tuviera algo vivo dentro.

-Sácala, Tom-el chico copio la caja, contrariado-. ¿Hay algo en esa caja que no deberías tener?

-Si, supongo que si, señor-contestó.

-Ábrela.

Ryddle abrió la caja y vacío su contenido en la cama. Los objetos que había eran: un Yo-Yo, un dedal de plata y una vieja armónica.

-Se los devolverás a sus propietarios y te disculparas. Sabré si lo has echo o no. Y te advierto que no se admiten robos en Hogwarts. Tom Ryddle no se avergonzaba de su robo y seguía mirando con frialdad a Dumbledore.

-Si, señor.

-En Hogwarts no solo te enseñaremos a usar la magia sino también a controlarla. Has estado utilizando tus poderes (involuntariamente claro) de un modo que en nuestro colegio no se enseña ni se consiente. No eres el primero, ni serás el último, que no sabe controlar su magia. Pero te comunico que el colegio puede expulsar a los alumnos no gratos, y el Ministerio de Magia (si, existe un ministerio) impone castigos aun mas severos a los infractores de la ley. Todos los nuevos magos, al entrar en nuestro mundo, deben comprometerse a respetar nuestras leyes.

-Si, señor-repitió Tom.

Guardo los objetos en la caja de madera y dijo a Dumbledore sin rodeos:

-No tengo dinero.

-Eso tiene fácil remedio.-Y le dio una bolsita de monedas a Tom. Hogwarts hay un fondo destinado a quienes necesitan ayuda para comprar los libros y las túnicas. Algunos libros de hechizos quizá tengas que adquirirlos de segunda mano, pero…

-¿Dónde se encuentran los libros de hechizos?-lo interrumpió el chico que había cogido la bolsita sin darle las gracias y miraba el galeón de oro.

-En el callejón Diagón. He traído la lista de libros y material que necesitarás. Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo todo…

-¿Quiere decir que me acompañara?

-Si, si tu…

-No es necesario. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mi mismo. Siempre voy solo a Londres. ¿Cómo se va al callejón Diagón…señor?

Dumbledore le entregó la lista y le explicó como se iba al callejón Diagón, pasando por el bar del Caldero Chorreante.

-Tú lo veras aunque los muggles (es decir la gente no mágica) no lo vean. Tom es el dueño, te acordarás del nombre ya que se llama como tú… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

-Hay muchos Toms: ¿Mi padre era mago? Me han dicho que se llamaba Tom Ryddle.

-Me temo que no lo sé.

-Mi madre no podía ser bruja, sino no habría muerto. El mago debió de ser él. Bueno, y una vez que tenga todo lo que necesito, ¿cuándo debo presentarme en el colegio ese?

-Encontraras todos los detalles en la segunda hoja de pergamino que hay en el sabre. Saldrás de la estación de King's Cross el uno de septiembre. En el sobre también encontraras un billete de tren.

Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando Tom le soltó:

-Sé hablar con serpientes. Ellas me buscan y me susurran cosas. ¿Les pasa eso a todos los magos?

-No es habitual- respondió después de un rato-, pero tampoco es insólito.

-Adiós Tom. Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

* * *

Fin! Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme **reviews** para que sepa si os a gustado, os interesa y lo siguo o si lo odiais... :(

Gatita.


	3. Una visita al callejón Diagon

**Hola!** Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que no hayáis dejado esta historia de lado por mi tardanza en subirla. Espero que os guste sino me enfado (es broma). En todo caso le doy las gracias a **Gui **de **Sorcières de la neige **a **Mitsuky092 **ya **NatWizard **por apoyarme y sugerirme cosas.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que veis es de Rowling y no mio.

**Una visita al Callejón Diagon**

Al día siguiente Tom se levanto de buen humor. Le daba igual lo que le dijera la Señora Cole ese jueves 1 de septiembre, No volvería a ver el orfanato asta Julio. Ese día Tom era feliz aunque su expresión no lo mostrara. Se puso la bata y las zapatillas y bajo a desayunar en su rincón apartado de las mesas de los demás. Él pensaba irse esa misma mañana al caldero chorreante. Dumbledore solo le había dicho el nombre de la calle, aunque Tom se conociera medio Londres no sabia de esa calle. Pero sabría arreglárselas solo, porque siempre estaba solo. Cuando se hubo puesto la ropa cogió la bolsita que le había dado Dumbledore el día anterior, cogió su maleta y salió por la puerta del orfanato:

-Asta Julio.-dijo sonriendo.

Y se fue en busca de aquella calle por donde nunca había pasado en donde se encontraba el caldero chorreante: Charing Cross Road.

Estuvo parte de la mañana buscándola, pregunto en varios locales, a la gente y ojeo un mapa asta que por fin la encontró. En ella, se veía el bar que buscaba. Era un bar como los demás, algo viejo y mugriento con el rotulo, de madera, en el que ponía:

Caldero

(un caldero negro)

Chorreante

Tom entro, estaba lleno de gente bebiendo cerveza o charlando sobre sus vidas. Tom se acerco a la barra y preguntó -siguiendo las indicaciones de Dumbledore- por Tom, el dueño y en el instante apareció delante de él un hombre pelirrojo barbudo con una sonrisa en la cara:

-Hola, soy Tom el dueño del caldero chorreante ¿Qué quieres?

-Perdone, ¿podría decirme donde puedo encontrar el Callejón Diagon?

-¿Ves esa puerta de allí al fondo?-Tom asintió-Bien pues ve hacia allí y nos encontramos allí.

El dueño desapareció igual de rápido que había se dirigió a la puerta indicada. Apareció en lo que debía ser la parte de atrás del bar, puesto que había basuras y un muro de ladrillos viejos y agujereados. Tom ya estaba allí esperándole con la misma sonrisa que cuando le había hablado en el bar. El dueño saco su varita y se puso a tocar ladrillos con la punta de su varita. Lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que cualquiera hubiera dicho que los ladrillos eran de cristal. Cuando hubo terminado se alejo del muro mientras que los ladrillos se iban doblando unos sobre otros asta dejar suficiente espacio para que Tom pasara a través de ellos.

En cuanto Tom hubo pasado los ladrillos se iban cerrando mientras el dueño del bar que se había quedado en la parte de atrás del bar le decía a su espalda:

-Para salir vuelve a este muro y bastara con tocar cualquier ladrillo con la punta de tu varita nueva para que los ladrillos se muevan.¡Adiós!

Y los ladrillos se cerraron completamente. Tom no había mirado a Tom cuando le dijo como salir puesto que al pasar los ladrillos vio que el Callejón Diagon era mas que un Callejón, le parecía un pequeño pueblo lleno de tiendas. Cogió la lista del material que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia la 1º tienda.

La tienda se llamaba "Ollivander's" y en su escaparate había cajas abiertas y cerradas, las abiertas tenían varitas parecidas a la de Dumbledore y a la de Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorrante, pero unas mas largas y otras mas cortas pero todas extrañas. Tom entró, el lugar tenia papeles por todas partes y parecía abandonado:

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?-pregunto.

De repente se oyó un sonido de aspiradora y apareció, subido a una escalera, un hombre de unos 20 años o así de pelo castaño y con ropa clara su expresión era alegre y simpática. Al ver al chico le preguntó:

-Hola chico,¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tom Ryddle, señor.

-Encantado de conocerte Tom-dijo una vez haber bajado la escalera y haberle estrechado la mano.-. Yo soy Ollivander, y supongo que estas aquí para comprar tu varita mágica,¿no?

-Si, supongo que si.

Ollivander se volvió a subir a la escalera y se puso a buscar una caja entre los muros de cajas:

-Haber, haber, haber...-dijo mientras buscaba una caja-¡Esta!-dijo cogiendo una caja que después abrió y le dio la varita a Tom:

-Tom escucha, el mago no elige la varita sino el contrario, la varita elige al mago,¿lo as entendido?-Tom asintió- Bien pues coge esta varita; 25 cm, madera de pino, núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

Tom cogió la varita y esta, al ser sacudida por él, hizo que todos los papeles de la tienda se fueran volando por los aires de la tienda. En cuanto Tom se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, dejó la varita sobre en su caja y no la tocó más. Ollivander, con un giro de muñeca, hizo volver a su sitio a todos los papeles que había levantado Tom.

-No, esa no-dijo Ollivander, y se fue a coger otra.

Volvió y le entregó una varita distinta a Tom.

-30 centímetros, castaño, núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón.

Tom agitó la varita, pensando que sería la buena y el cristal del escaparate estalló, dirigiendo todos los trozos hacia Tom y Ollivander. Tom dejó apresurado la varita y los cristales cayeron al suelo.

-No, tampoco esa...-Ollivander volvió a subir la escalera.-Esta será la buena-dijo cogiendo una caja y tendiéndosela a Tom-Madera de tejo núcleo de pluma de fénix (_Fawx_), 31 cm.

Tom estaba un poco acojonado por tantos ataques de papeles y cristales, pero al coger la varita no paso nada extraño tan solo se ilumino un poco y Ollivander dijo:

-Si, esta es la buena-cogió la varita y la guardo en su caja-Aquí la tienes, es toda tuya.

-Gracias señor-Tom le dio el dinero, cogió la caja con la varita y se fue de Ollivander's.

La siguiente tienda a al que debía ir era una tienda de libros de segunda mano, puesto que no tenia mucho dinero. El niño no pudo identificar el nombre de la tienda por que el cartel estaba viejo y húmedo. Tom compro todos los libros de la lista de Dumbledore y se fue. Se dirigió hacia la tienda de capas, también de segunda mano. Las capas que había eran negras, tenían un blasón: había una serpiente, un león, un águila y un tejon y entre los cuarto había una "H" mayúscula(tom supuso que era el emblema de Hogwarts) y debajo, en forma de pergamino, ponía:

DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS

Tom no entendía bien lo que ponía pero podía adivinar que ponía "**dragon dormir nunca** algo", como no lo entendía, lo dejó de lado, y se fue a probar las túnicas. Al salir vio que se podía coger carritos y como empezaba a pesarle todo un poco cogió uno y dejo:

-las túnicas

-los libros

-su maleta

-su varita

Y siguió comprando. Mientras volvía hacia el muro por donde había entrado paso delante de un tienda de lechuzas se llamaba el emporio de la lechuza y parecía haberse abierto hacia muy poco. En el escaparate había lechuzas de todo tipo marrones, blancas, mestizas,... Dumbledore había puesto en el sobre que si quería comprar una, podía, puesto que servían para traer el correo.

Tom se puso delante del muro de ladrillos viejos y agujereados, sacó la varita de su caja y tocó el muro con la punta de su varita y los ladrillos hicieron lo mismo que hicieron para que Tom entrara en el Callejón Diagon. Tom salió del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigió hacia la estación de King's Cross.

Al llegar a la estación Tom sacó el billete del sobre y miro para saber a que anden debía ir. Se dirigía hacia el andén 93/4 cuando al llegar al andén 9 se detuvo. Siguió avanzando, aunque mas lento, para fijarse en los andenes que seguían pero se sorprendió al ver que detrás del andén 9 solo estaba el andén 10. No había ningún andén 93/4 después del andén 9. Entonces después de haberse petrificado ante los 2 andenes se puso a meditarlo. El era un mago y Dumbledore le había explicado que los "magels" no sabían de la existencia de los magos, así que era lógico que el andén 93/4 no estuviera a 1º vista. Se dispuso a esperar a ver si un mago que también fuera a Hogwarts, mirara a sus dos lados y sacara su varita la sacudiría y se tele transportaría al andén 93/4.

No estuvo mucho tiempo esperando por que apareció una familia de un solo hijo con su carro, la madre la decía algo que parecían indicaciones y el padre lo miraba con cara satisfecha. El niño se puso a correr hacia el muro del andén 9 y sin choques ni dolores atravesó el muro seguido de su padre y de su madre. Sin tardar Tom hizo lo mismo, se colocó enfrente del mismo muro, corrió hacia el y lo atravesó.

Al salir del muro Tom se encontró en el andén 93/4. Había muchos niños y niñas y adolescentes y padres y madres (todos alumnos de Hogwarts o ex-alumnos)que estaban subiendo al tren o despidiéndose de sus familias. Tom localizo al niño que le había enseñado como llegar al andén.

Tom subió al tren con su maleta y su material que guardaría después en su maleta. Se instalo en una cabina, dejo su equipaje en el porta equipajes y se desplomó en el asiento. Se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado la capa desde que se la probó pero no le importó puesto que sabia que la necesitaría mas adelante. Oyó como el silbato del tren sonaba y que los últimos alumnos que quedaban por subir subían al tren, el vapor comenzó a salir por la chimenea de la locomotora y el tren comenzó a avanzar.

* * *

Fin espero que os haya gustado. Esta vez procurare no tardar mucho en subir un nuevo capitulo. Espero reviews con consejos. Gracias

GaTiTa


	4. Ceremonia de seleccion y poco mas

**¡Hola!** Este es el tercer capitulo... bueno yo creo que, no sé, que tardo bastante en subir y entonces la gente se desengancha espero no tardar tanto en mis próximos fics. No tengo nada que decir y bueno que os lo paséis bien leyéndolo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos.

* * *

**Ceremonia de selección y poco mas**

Poco después de que el tren hubiera echo unos cuantos kilómetros un dúo de niños se acerco al compartimiento de Tom.

-Perdona,¿esta ocupado?-pregunto uno.

-No, que va-respondió el.

-Vale. Nos sentamos ¿vale?

-No me importa.

Los dos niños se sentaron enfrente de Tom.

-Me presento: Soy Arcturus Lestrange.

-Yo soy Herasmus Avery.

-Yo soy Tom Ryddle.

-¿Es tu primer año en Hogwarts, Tom?

-Si, ¿y el vuestro?

-También-respondieron al unísono.

-Tom, ¿tu a que casa iras? Yo y Avery iremos a Slythering.

-Yo no lo sé.

Se pasaron el resto del viaje diciendo que Hogwarts estaba plagado de sangre sucias y apenas quedaban sangres limpias. Que deberían hacer que la escuela solo fuera para sangres limpias, que solo debería haber dos casas Slythering y los otros en una sola casa: la de los perdedores. En esos teman Tom no hablaba mucho puesto que no entendía la conversación.

Después de varias horas llegaron a la estación de Hogwarts, todos los niños empezaron a bajar del tren.

Tom, Avery y Lestrange bajaron del tren y siguieron al que debía ser el guarda que intentaba hacer que los de 1º año le siguieran. Anduvieron un buen rato y poco después llegaron a una embarcación en donde se subieron todos los alumnos de 1º año.

En cuanto todos subieron las barcas se movieron solas y atravesaron un lago enorme que rodeaba un castillo enorme que, Tom supuso, que era Hogwarts.

Entraron por una puerta enorme que llevaba a un pasillo en donde había otra puerta enorme que llevaba al una gran comedor en donde todas las velas volaban por los aires. El techo reflejaba el cielo que había fuera pero no era un techo transparente sino que el techo era el cielo. A Tom le sorprendió mucho la impresión que daba.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron quietos en medio de la sala y se callaron porque en la mesa que miraba de frente al comedor se había levantado un hombre que Tom conocía ya bastante bien. El profesor Dumbledore cogió una lista y se acerco a un taburete en donde reposaba un viejo sobrero.

-Iré llamando uno a uno por su nombre y apellido a los nuevos alumnos. Cuando oigáis vuestro nombre os sentareis en el taburete y yo os pondré el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y os dirá a que casa debéis ir, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo sin esperar respuesta-. Bien.

Abrió la lista y empezó:

-Ackryod, Lucy.

Tom se dio cuenta en el primer instante que, la niña tambaleaba sobre sus piernas a cada paso que daba. Cuando Dumbledore le puso en sombrero en la cabeza el sombrero gritó:

-Huffleppuf.

Y siguieron con la lista. Algunos niños estaban seguros de si mismos y otros no. El sombrero los mandaba a cada uno a diferentes casas algunas veces tardaba otras no.

-Avery, Herasmus.

Avery se dirigía con gran firmeza hacia el taburete. Se sentó y Dumbledore le poso el sombrero en la cabeza que enseguida grito:

-Slythering.

Tal y como el había querido. Tom dejo de fijarse en las personas que subían al taburete y se fijo mas en los profesores. Uno de los profesores era gordito, llevaba un gorro de graduación azul y una capa larga marrón le caía por la espalda. La profesora de al lado era rubia-rubio platino- de pelo rizado. Llevaba ropa colorida pero oscura. Tenia pecas alrededor de la cara y unos lunares preciosos entorno a su boca. Al contrario que el otro profesor era ella flaca...

-Lestange, Arcturus.

Lestrange subía por las escaleras igual de firme de cómo había estado Avery, hacia el taburete. Apenas el sombrero le toco que ya bajaba las escaleras hacia le mesa de Slythering donde lo recibían con aplausos. Apenas Tom pudo distraerse que se fijo en la chica a la que acababan de llamar. Era morena y tenia unas gafas redondas subía tímida y temerosa. Ella se llamaba Myrtle Paton. El sombrero la mando a Ravenclaw.

Tom se dio cuenta de se estaban acercando a el puesto que iban por la "P". Se fijo en las mesas alargadas en las que los nuevos alumnos se iban a sentar junto con los antiguos alumnos. Pero algo le llamo la atención mas que las mesas, había aparecido una dama que tenia aspecto joven. Era un fantasma. Un fantasma que parecía haber sufrido puesto que parecía invadida por el gris de la tristeza.

-Ryddle, Tom.

Dumbledore lo había llamado. Tom salió de entre la multitud para dirigirse hacia el taburete. Subía las escaleras sin miedo, sin preocupaciones, sin sentimientos. El no sentía cariño ni amistad hacia Avery y Lestrange sino mas bien los tenia como ayudantes. Tom se sentía el modelo a seguir y quería demostrárselo a todos.

Se sentó en el taburete y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Dumbledore dándose cuenta que después de haberlo llamado no le había quitado la vista de encima. Pero le sorprendió que el sombrero no le rozara y gritara enseguida:

-Slythering!

Tom se levantó y se fue a sentar con sus "amigos". Cuando hubieron terminado la lista un hombre bastante envejecido por los años se levanto del centro de la mesa de profesores. Tom no se había fijado en aquella persona vieja sentada en la mesa de los profesores:

-Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos alumnos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Soy el director Dippet, director de Hogwarts. Espero que paséis un feliz año en Hogwarts y salgáis de aquí con mucha experiencia sobre magia. Cuando terminéis cada casa seguirá a su prefecto asta sus respectivas salas comunes. Que aproveche pues.

Hizo un chasquido de dedos y los platos vacíos se llenaron de espectacular comida deliciosa. Tom tenia mucha hambre y en cuanto pudo comer se zampo un plato entero. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se habían puesto a hablar con fantasma de aspecto extraño:

-He, Ryddle! Este es el varón sanguinario representa a Slythering.

-Encantado-dijo Tom sin entusiasmo.

Tom, Avery y Lestrange se pusieron a hablar con el varón que les contaba su vida anterior a morir y sus lo escuchaba con tal entusiasmo que el varón se alegró tanto que cautivo los sentimientos del varón y este se entusiasmó. Cuando terminaron de cenar todos los alumnos siguieron a sus prefectos hacia sus salas comunes.

La sala de Slythering se encontraba tras unos laberínticos pasillos, por las mazmorras tras una puerta, escaleras abajo del hall de Entrada. Tras una pared de piedra se encontraba la sala común. Al entrar el prefecto indico en donde estaban las habitaciones de las chicas y de los chicos. Las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por lámparas de techo iluminando toda su verde belleza con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles:

-Para los que no lo sepáis una de las cualidades mas importantes de Slythering era la lengua parsel: lengua de serpientes.

Tom se extraño bastante al descubrir que Slythering también hablaba la lengua de las serpientes.

Tom dijo a Avery y Lestrange que se iba a acostar. Estaba muy cansado como para poder pensar en algo. Antes de dormirse recapitulo lo que le avía pasado desde la visita de Dumbledore le había echo la visita al orfanato.

Había ido a un callejón, comprado una varita, atravesado un muro, conocido a dos chicos, atravesado casi todo el colegio, sabido que Slythering hablaba parsél, y haberse acostado. Solo sabia que el día siguiente seria largo y complicado y que se pasaría un tiempo en la biblioteca en busca de algún "Tom Ryddle" o mira en algún trofeo a ver si aquel personaje se le había otorgado algún premio.

_Este tom una gran desilusión se va a llevar, puesto que a su padre no va a encontrar y antes de ser mayor de edad lo va a matar. Su nombre se echara a perder y en otro se convertirá, un gran mago oscuro en oscuros tiempos nacerá._

* * *

**Fin**

Aquí llegó el tercer capitulo del fic. Para la ceremonia de selección de Tom me he inspirado en la ceremonia inventada por **Gui** de **Sorcières de la neige.**(tiene un fic que se llama **ceremonias de selección**). He de avisar a los próximos lectores que tardo bastante en subir ¡pero no lo ago aposta! Y bueno, eso es todo. espero rewius(¿como se escribe?).

GaTiTa.


	5. Primer dia en hogwarts

**¡Hola!** (lo sé mis entradas son cutres) e aquí el quinto capitulo de este fic (el titulo esta ahí abajo). Como el titulo indica este fic sera algo…humm… lo que queráis espero que os guste. ¡Ah! Y doy las gracias a **NatWizard** que me ayuda mucho.

¡Siento ser tan TORTUGAA!

**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling.

**1er Día en Hogwarts**

Tom se levanto con un humor de perros puesto que durante la noche Avery y Lestrange no habían dejado de hablar entre ellos pensando que estaba dormido, pero con esas discusiones Tom no había pegado ojo. Se puso las zapatillas y bajó a la sala común y, como no, se encontró con Avery y Lestrange charlando. Antes de decidirse a ir a desayunar, se puso el uniforme de Slythering y se fue. Llego al gran comedor pronto y se sentó lo antes posible. Cuando Avery y Lestrange llegaron Tom se disponía a irse.

-Tom, ¿a donde vas?-preguntó Lestrange.

- A ningún sitio.- dijo con tono seco-¿por qué?

-Por que dentro de un rato llega el coreo- le respondió Avery-¿tu familia no te escribe?

-No tengo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Lestrange-¿Lechuza?

-No, correo. No me hace falta.

Y se fue hacia la sala común de Slythering. Tom siempre respondía con tono seco. Tom se había jurado a si mismo que, a parte de Dumbledore, nadie sabría nunca que se crió con muggles. Nadie, nadie sabría que era mestizo.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya estaba delante de la pared de piedra de acceso a la sala común.

Tom entró, cogió su mochila y se fue.

Cuando llego a Transformaciones, era de los primeros. No se sabia muy bien su horario, ni sus profesores pero solo sabia que Dumbledore le daría clase en ese instante.

Todos los alumnos entraron en la clase y se sentaron en diferentes pupitres. Tom se sentó en un pupitre y poco después llegaron Avery y Lestrange que se sentaron juntos. Dumbledore ya estaba allí con sus gafas de media luna reposando sobre su nariz y miraba a sus nuevos alumnos de primero sentarse en los pupitres de su clase de transformaciones.

-Hola a todos. Soy el profesor Dumbledore vuestro actual profesor de transformaciones y asta el final del año. ¿Habéis traído los libros?

-¡Sí!-respondió la clase al unísono.

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba de las cosas sobre transformaciones que iba a dar a lo largo del año. Tom ponía cara de prestarle atención pero pensaba en lo que se enteraría de su padre ese día puesto que sabía donde se encontraba la biblioteca y la sección de lo que buscaba. También sabía donde se encontraban los premios dados a los alumnos en los años pasados, a lo mejor encontraba uno grande otorgado a su padre.

Mientras pensaba en como se libraría de Avery y Lestrange para pasar por la biblioteca solo, empezaron con la clase.

La hora se pasó muy bien y rápida. A Tom le salían casi todas las transformaciones a la primera. Después el día pasó a velocidad luz solo que a la hora de vuelo no le fue bastante bien.

Cuando se dirigían a la sala común de Slythering, Tom logró alejarse de sus dos compañeros pegados siempre a él. Llegó a la biblioteca sin problema alguno pero se dio cuenta de que al ser tan tarde la biblioteca no tardaría en cerrar. Así que se apresuró.

Primero buscó en una parte de la sección de _historia de Hogwarts_ pero no encontró nada. Así que se fue a la sala común para reflexionar sobre todo.

Al llegar se preguntó si realmente debería haberse juntado con los pesados de Avery y Lestrange puesto que no parecían gran cosa de importancia, pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos y durmió con la mente en blanco.

**Fin **

Bueno no soy una escritora estupenda pero bueno. He echo este capitulo muy corto lo sé pero es que no quería describir el encuentro entre Slugorn y Riddle así que lo describiré en el próximo capitulo. **REVIEWS**.

**Gatita.**


End file.
